1999-00 NHL season
The 1999–2000 NHL season was the 83rd regular season of the National Hockey League. Twenty-eight teams each played 82 games. The season lasted from October 1, 1999 to June 10, 2000. This was the first season played in which teams were awarded a point for an overtime loss. The New Jersey Devils defeated the defending champion Dallas Stars for their second Stanley Cup championship. During the regular season, no player reached the 100-point plateau, the first time this had happened in a non-lockout season since the 1967-68 NHL season. Also, in the 2000 Stanley Cup Playoffs, the New Jersey Devils overcame a three games to one deficit against the Philadelphia Flyers to win the Eastern Conference Finals. This was the first time that this had happened this late in the playoffs also since the 1967–68 season. Changes Starting in the 1999-2000 season, teams would get one point for an overtime loss in the regular season instead of zero. Wayne Gretzky's jersey number was retired league-wide on February 6, 2000. The 1999-2000 season was the inaugural season for the Atlanta Thrashers. It was also the first year for the Carolina Hurricanes' home rink, the RBC Center. A new award, the Roger Crozier Saving Grace Award, was introduced for this season for the goaltender with the best save percentage. Regular season Final standings ''Note: W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, OTL = Overtime Losses, GF= Goals For, GA = Goals Against, Pts = Points, PIM = Penalty Minutes.'' Eastern Conference Western Conference Scoring leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points Leading goaltenders Stanley Cup playoffs Playoff bracket ''Note: W = Wins, G = Goals Scored'' Eastern Conference Final |} Western Conference Final |} Finals NHL awards All-Star teams Debuts The following is a list of players of note who played their first NHL game in 1999-2000 (listed with their first team): *Maxim Afinogenov (Buffalo Sabres) *Brian Boucher (Philadelphia Flyers) *Tim Connolly (New York Islanders) *Mike Fisher (Ottawa Senators) *Simon Gagne (Philadelphia Flyers) *Scott Gomez (New Jersey Devils) *John Grahame (Boston Bruins) *Roberto Luongo (New York Islanders) *Willie Mitchell (New Jersey Devils) *Brenden Morrow (Dallas Stars) *Evgeni Nabokov (San Jose Sharks) *Ladislav Nagy (St. Louis Blues) *Brian Rafalski (New Jersey Devils) *Robyn Regehr (Calgary Flames) *Mike Ribeiro (Montreal Canadiens) *Martin Skoula (Colorado Avalanche) *Patrick Stefan (Atlanta Thrashers *Brad Stuart (San Jose Sharks) *Alex Tanguay (Colorado Avalanche) Last games The following is a list of players of note that played their last game in the NHL in 1999-2000 (listed with their last team): *Doug Bodger (Vancouver Canucks) *Shawn Burr (Tampa Bay Lightning) *Guy Carbonneau (Dallas Stars) *Wendel Clark (Toronto Maple Leafs) *Geoff Courtnall (St. Louis Blues) *Murray Craven (San Jose Sharks) *John Cullen (Tampa Bay Lightning) *Dave Ellett (St. Louis Blues) *Pat Falloon (Pittsburgh Penguins) *Grant Fuhr (Calgary Flames) *Derek King (St. Louis Blues) *Marty McSorley (Boston Bruins) *Ed Olczyk (Chicago Blackhawks) *Darren Puppa (Tampa Bay Lightning) *Bill Ranford (Edmonton Oilers) *Bob Rouse (San Jose Sharks) *Ulf Samuelsson (Philadelphia Flyers) *Ray Sheppard (Florida Panthers) *Brian Skrudland (Dallas Stars) *Esa Tikkanen (Florida Panthers) *Darren Turcotte (Nashville Predators) *Ken Wregget (Detroit Red Wings) *Zarley Zalapski (Philadelphia Flyers) See also *List of Stanley Cup champions *1999 NHL Entry Draft *1999 NHL Expansion Draft *50th National Hockey League All-Star Game *NHL All-Star Game *NHL All-Rookie Team References *Hockey Database *http://nhl.com/ |} Category:NHL seasons